


賢者之名

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 愛情的權利 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 古典戲曲相關, 大B板徵文, 羽球, 頭套內褲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 建議先看過《愛情的權利》。短篇原創耽美完結。





	賢者之名

**Author's Note:**

> 建議先看過《愛情的權利》。  
短篇原創耽美完結。

男人微微笑了幾聲，手中羽扇輕搖，鑼鼓隨著節拍敲奏，高堯打起精神挺直背脊，身體微微前傾，更專注在接下來的表演，這是整折《空城計》中高堯最喜歡的唱段，戲中的諸葛亮會輕搖羽扇，誘勸司馬懿進城。

舞台上，諸葛亮站起身，下半身被擋在作為佈景的城樓後方，唱道，「我正在城樓觀山景，耳聽得城外亂紛紛。」他的頭顱隨著歌詞擺動，長長的鬍子在胸懷晃蕩，更加怡然自得，「旌旗昭展空翻影，卻原來是司馬，」他拉長音，往下瞧，城樓之下，男人勾粉白臉，戴著白滿髯，向上望，諸葛亮微微一笑，接著唱，「發來的兵。」他收回視線，漫不經心地再搖羽扇，「我也曾差人去打聽，打聽得司馬領兵就往西行。亦非是馬謖無謀少才能，皆因是將帥不合才失街亭。」

高堯屏氣凝神，愈發專注，今天晚上一連演出京劇《失街亭．空城計．斬馬謖》三折，他喜歡這版的劇本，不管馬謖才幹如何，諸葛亮斷然沒有在敵方面前評論他失能之處的道理。

台上的諸葛亮繼續唱，「你連得三城多僥倖，貪得無厭你又奪我的西城。諸葛在敵樓把駕等，等候了司馬到此好談、談談心。」他羽扇橫擺，輕輕比劃，嘴角帶笑，「命人把街道打掃淨，等候司馬好屯兵。諸葛亮我並無有別的敬，早預備下羊羔美酒，」他舉起黃橙色的小酒壺，朝城下的司馬懿輕點示意，「犒賞你的三軍。」

諸葛亮的姿態太自然，司馬懿忍不住後退一步，愈發驚疑，諸葛亮又唱，「到此就該把城進，為什麼在城外猶豫不定，進退兩難，為的是何情？」他向左右各看一眼，「只有我的琴童各兩個，我是又無有埋伏又無有兵，你不要胡思亂想心不定，你就來、來、來，」諸葛亮朝他招手，「請上城來，聽我撫琴——」他最後一個音拉長又婉轉，順著京胡愈低愈淺，尾音輕柔，彷彿真誠懇切的邀請。

「好！」高堯大聲喝采，這段表演很精彩，他一直都喜歡三國演義，特別喜歡空城計，舞台上的演員將諸葛亮氣定神閒誘敵的姿態演得入木三分，唱腔也是他喜歡的，高堯藉著微弱的燈光低頭確認演員名單，看見節目手冊上寫著「林水中飾演 《空城計》諸葛亮」。

高堯在謝幕之後又等一陣，等到演員都卸完妝走出後台，他稍稍打聽，才問到林水中的足跡。他追出表演廳，在夜色中叫住對方，出乎高堯意料的是，轉過來的臉龐很年輕，和舞台上表現出來的模樣完全不同，青年看起來和高堯年紀差不多，高堯不確定地問，「請問是林水中，林先生嗎？」

青年沉靜地看他，「我是。請問您是？」

「你好。」高堯露出微笑，「我叫高堯，我很喜歡你的表演。」

青年一愣，「你再說一次你的名字，是哪個字？」

高堯伸手從口袋中拿出皮夾，掏出上個月剛印好的名片遞給對方，「高堯，高興的高，堯舜禹湯的堯。」

林水中接過名片仔細翻看，看見名片印製著事務所的名字，意外地說，「你是律師啊。」

「我才剛從實習律師轉正而已，」高堯澄清道，「聊聊天可以嗎？我很喜歡你的諸葛亮。」

林水中只遲疑幾秒，「好，去前面的咖啡廳坐一下吧。」

兩個人就近找地方坐，今天是周末，夜間的街道上仍有許多人走動，咖啡廳也是滿座，兩個人等了一陣，才等到一張空桌。

林水中點了一杯熱的焦糖鮮奶茶，高堯點的是高山青，林水中沉默地喝著熱飲，高堯打開話題，「你唱多久了啊？」

「滿小的時候就進科班。」林水中簡單回答，高堯也不介意，他處理過幾個案件，一向對寡言的人很有耐心，「我很喜歡你的諸葛亮，不過我耳朵不好，聽不出派別。」

林水中放下茶杯，琢磨一下，「其實我主攻武生，文老生的戲學得不多，所以沒有很明顯的派別，你聽不出來也是正常的。」

高堯眉頭一挑，「那你很厲害，你平常的劇目是什麼？」

「兩將軍、定軍山、陽平關之類的。」林水中隨意地說，「唱唸作都是老生戲，所以老師鼓勵我也唱文老生。」

「難怪我覺得你的諸葛亮很有英氣，感覺隨時準備把琴童推開，說閃開讓專業的來，然後跳下城牆把司馬懿打一頓。」高堯語帶幽默。

林水中忍不住笑出聲，「你聽戲多久？」

「其實不久，去年年底，我表哥找我去看一場崑曲戲《十五貫》，我覺得很有趣，後來上網找崑曲來聽，聽完的時候，Youtube不是都會連播嗎？我也聽了一些京劇，一開始聽不懂，所以我都是找我有興趣的故事，比如三國演義。」

林水中輕輕點頭，「就觀眾平均年齡來說，你滿年輕的。」

「我看戲的時候感覺自己像漂浮在一片白色的海洋中，旁邊都是白化的珊瑚，我就是一條闖錯海域的水蟒。」高堯輕笑，「直到看見你，終於感覺遇到同類。」

林水中垂眼倒了一杯熱焦糖奶茶，忽然說，「你的名字很有趣，你父母為什麼取這個字？」

「我爸說這是賢者的名字，希望我可以處事賢明。」高堯聳肩，「我念書的時候被取了很多蠢綽號，像是狗皮膏藥之類的，不過也有人叫我大王。」

林水中又笑出來，「我倒沒想那麼遠。」他抬眼對向高堯，暈黃的燈光下，笑容輕淺誠摯。「我喜歡你的名字。」

高堯一愣，心跳莫名亂了一拍，他舔舔下唇，「我喜歡你的演技，交個朋友怎麼樣？可以給我你的Line嗎？」

○

「然後法官問我當事人有沒有兄弟，還活著嗎？法官可能忘記被告就是當事人的哥哥。」高堯笑了幾聲，沒聽見對方的笑聲，「水中，你在聽嗎？」

林水中「嗯」了一聲，高堯不以為意，「你累了嗎？」

「還好。」林水中低聲回答。

高堯極有興趣，「那你今天做什麼？」

「和往常一樣。每天都要做基礎練習，拉山膀、練雲手、壓腿和踢腿。」林水中簡單解釋，「沒什麼特別的。」

「對我來說很特別，」高堯喝了一口熱茶，將視窗上的文件縮小，「我每次聽，都覺得你是不是多練習幾次，就可以不用鋼絲飛簷走壁。」

林水中沉默一秒，「你對武生有很深的誤解。」

高堯忍不住笑，有了林水中的Line，兩個人斷斷續續一直有連絡，高堯才知道林水中不只在台灣京崑劇團固定出演，偶爾也會支援當代傳奇劇場和國光劇團演出。

「古典戲曲都是互相借將，因為真正能上台演出的沒那麼多。」林水中簡單解釋。

高堯自然地問，「你下一場演什麼？」

「四郎探母的《巡營》，國光劇團主辦的，等下貼給你。」

高堯很期待，「好啊，我一定捧場。」

《巡營》在兩個月後開演，高堯坐在場下翹首等待，一等林水中出場亮相，他就用力鼓掌，在林水中每次精彩的表演後大聲叫好。

《巡營》裡，林水中出演楊家將的楊四郎，劇中他快馬加鞭趕到邊關，為見母親佘太君一面，還未見到，他就被兄弟當成叛國賊綁起來，打算軍法處置。

表演結束後，高堯等林水中卸完妝，兩個人找地方吃飯。

「我覺得你今天的前空翻好厲害，這叫什麼？」高堯邊夾菜邊問。

「吊毛。」林水中簡單解釋，「這個是基礎功的進階版，看表演者可以做到哪裡。以前有人可以在翻身同時把馬鞭甩出來，我就不行。」

「我覺得你已經很厲害了。」高堯佩服道，「對了，我之前去找《慾望城國》的DVD來看，有一幕是吳興國當場從兩米高的城樓上後空翻一圈下來，沒有鋼絲沒有防護墊，一次到位，超強的，真的是用生命在表演。」

《慾望城國》是「當代傳奇劇場」的第一齣新編京劇，劇本改編自莎士比亞的《馬克白》，主演是吳興國和魏海敏，對高堯這一代來說，大多不知道誰是魏海敏，誰是吳興國，每次高堯向朋友們介紹吳興國，都是說「港片賭神二裡的仇笑痴」。

「吳興國先生很厲害。」林水中吞下飯，慢慢地說，「他替京劇打開了一條路。其實《慾望城國》首演的時候，受到很多忠實觀眾的批評，說這不是京劇。但我覺得，藝術會隨著時代演進，如果古典戲曲的劇目停滯不前，吸引不了年輕的觀眾。不過一旦改變太多，也會流失老觀眾，取得平衡並不容易。」

林水中難得講那麼長一段話，高堯靜靜地聽。

「其實我覺得，最開始的劇目也是改編自明傳奇和章回小說，每一齣原創對當代都是新穎的，《慾望城國》也不過就是改編莎劇，但唱唸作打的基本功仍然是京劇。到底對觀眾來說，京劇的本質是什麼呢？」

他看著高堯，輕輕笑了一聲，「有時候，我坐科學藝，就在想我生錯年代，沒有生在京劇各大家光輝的年代，有一段時間，劇場的觀眾愈來愈少，年齡層愈來愈高，感覺這門藝術逐漸沒落，晚景淒涼。」林水中微微勾起唇角，笑容很淺，如湖面被風吹起的波紋。

高堯忍不住鼓勵他，「怎麼會，我就很喜歡啊，我已經跟我同事朋友講到他們都知道誰是林水中，你隨便抽考，他們都可以馬上背一段『生旦淨末丑，神仙老虎狗。龍套上下手，什麼我都有。』」高堯說了一個相聲的段子，他邊說邊比劃，竟也學得有模有樣，林水中忍不住笑出聲來。

高堯也笑，「他們還知道你下一場表演的日期。」因為他把文宣貼在事務所的公布欄上和自己的辦公桌上。

「謝謝你。」林水中抬眼看他，唇角的笑容幅度忽然加大，水的波紋呈同心圓向外擴散，一圈一圈散到高堯的心裡。

漸漸的，林水中每次有表演，就會主動把出演場次貼給高堯，如果時間允許，高堯會買票到各地去看，一場不漏，表演結束之後，兩個人會一起吃飯閒聊，高堯經常會分享自己看表演的心得，問林水中的意見。

時間愈長，兩個人對彼此了解愈多，高堯知道林水中喜歡棒球，以前當過投手，喜歡看美國職棒大聯盟，林水中知道高堯打羽球，以前參加過系隊，連贏兩年大專盃。

兩個人相處時，基本上都是高堯在說，林水中在聽，但高堯總有辦法讓林水中自然開口，分享自己的事，林水中說得不多，高堯也不勉強，他很喜歡和林水中講話，林水中彷彿身處和他完全不同的世界，他的社交圈不是律師、法官、檢察官就是警官，處理的案件很雜亂，每次和林水中說話，他就能從紛亂的世俗中解脫出來，被清水徹徹底底洗滌一遍。

當律師的生活很忙碌，有時候高堯會好幾天失去聯絡，等他再度和林水中聊天，林水中也從不追問，給予他完全的私人空間。

有時候，當事人太過囉嗦，高堯不能隨意和同事抱怨，林水中也是他的垃圾桶，他會去除掉所有特徵後，將案件累積的情緒倒給林水中，林水中通常只聽，在極其罕見的時刻，高堯會問他意見，他才簡短回覆幾句。

林水中一如其人，和他說話就像浮在水中，高堯輕輕移動，水波搖曳，高堯不動，水波不興。

「最近還碰到一起離婚訴訟，夫妻財產談不攏，現在簽婚前協議書的就跟發不自殺聲明一樣重要，有時候去批踢踢爆料，不自殺聲明都要做成簽名檔。」高堯隨意閒聊時，仍不減幽默，即便是抱怨，他也很會自嘲，自我情緒調節能力很強，林水中大多不需要回應。

等高堯的話題結束，林水中才說，「今年台灣京崑劇團公演是六月七日到九日，我六月七日下午出演。」

「六月七日嗎？」高堯檢查自己的行事曆，「我下午要出庭，應該沒辦法準時到，你演到幾點？」

「預計下午五點結束。沒關係，你自己的事要緊。」林水中沒多話，「祝你順利。」

高堯總覺得錯過林水中的年度公演出很遺憾，「你演什麼？」

林水中沉默半晌，「你到時自己看吧，先睡了，晚安。」

高堯一路忙到公演當天，那天傍晚，高堯的官司剛剛結束，他看了眼手錶，時針指著下午四點半，他走出台灣高等法院後即刻叫計程車，當時接近下班時間，塞車情況異常嚴重，他下車直奔表演廳時，公演已經散場，工作人員正在收拾環境，他問了幾個人也沒找到林水中，高堯呼出一口長氣，也說不清自己趕過來的意義是什麼。

他靠在表演廳門外，低頭發訊息給林水中，『我在表演廳門外，要不要吃飯？』

高堯等了十分鐘，林水中沒有回覆。高堯撥通對方的電話，只得到對方關機的語音，一時間，他竟不知道要去哪裡找林水中，莫名斷絕音訊讓他瞬間心慌，他才發現除了一支電話號碼，他擁有的林水中竟不比別人更多。

高堯強迫自己鎮定下來，他漫無目的地走到表演廳外，稍稍繞了一圈，在附近公園的噴水池看見一個眼熟的背影。

他走向前去，輕拍對方的肩，林水中回過頭，一見到他，嘴角緩慢地勾起微笑，「官司順利嗎？」

夕陽從他身後透來，林水中的身影模模糊糊地映在噴水池裡，高堯輕輕瞇起眼睛，一時間瞧不真切，他「嗯」了一聲，「我有傳訊息給你。」

「喔。」林水中低頭從背包裡拿出手機，「表演接不到電話，我關機了。」

高堯忽然發現自己沒有立場質問發脾氣，連找不到人的委屈心慌都無處訴說，他很深很深地吐息，「找個地方坐吧，有話想跟你說。」

他們坐在初見時同樣的咖啡廳，同樣的坐位，林水中點了一壺熱黑糖奶茶，高堯點了一杯熱拿鐵，林水中一如往常沒開口，等高堯說話。

高堯直等林水中喝完一小杯熱奶茶，才問，「你在想什麼？」

「沒想什麼。」林水中抬眼望他，「怎麼了？」

高堯抿緊唇，下午在庭上辯才無礙，如今對著林水中，他竟說不出話來，他悶頭喝了一口熱拿鐵，「我不知道你住哪裡，不知道你的朋友是誰，不知道你的日常生活，不知道失去你的消息要去哪裡找你。」他抬眼看向林水中，「我只認識台上的諸葛亮、馬超和黃忠，卻不認識你。」

林水中沉默地凝視他，半晌，「你很在意嗎？」

「我覺得我好像在打色情服務電話，只要打給你，你就可以在線上滿足我的需求，但一掛上電話，我們就是陌生人。」高堯笑了一聲，試圖用幽默包裹住苛薄的稜角。

這個笑話很糟，超過朋友的界線，林水中頓時怔住，高堯立刻發現自己說錯話，他本想補救，心裡卻有一道聲音慫恿他，叫他多說一點，無論什麼都行，最好足夠鋒利，足以切開林水中外層的殼，看自己在對方心中的定位。

長達一年來溫和耐心的傾聽，如水流般逐漸浸潤到身體裡的每個角落，對高堯來說，林水中已經成為他在處理完案件之後唯一想打電話聊天的人，這樣的份量遠遠超過普通朋友，但要說朋友以上，不是他單方面認定就可以，他並不確定林水中在想什麼，忽然間，高堯迫切地想要改變現狀。

高堯深呼吸，壓下所有惡意的念頭，單刀直入地問，「我們是朋友嗎？」

他承認執著得到言語定位的自己很不成熟，他的心態紛亂無章，說不準自己想聽到什麼回答，一方面，他希望林水中認可兩人的交情，另一方面，他又不只想當朋友。

林水中凝視著他，彷彿澄澈的水面，能映出所有他意在言外的心思，高堯下意識避開對方的視線，垂眼啜了一口熱咖啡，林水中低沉的嗓音在公演和喝了奶茶之後微微沙啞，「你當我是什麼，我就是什麼。」

那句話玄之又玄，讓高堯琢磨許久，兩個人沉默地喝完手中的飲料，走出店門，在月色下分手。

林水中的表情一如往常，但高堯總有些在意，他在林水中轉過身走了兩步後，突然叫住他，「水中，回家跟我說一聲。」

林水中回頭望他，表情怔忡，他的表情讓高堯回憶起傍晚時分站在噴水池前的青年，當時他拍了一下林水中的肩，青年回首望他，臉上有一瞬來不及收掉的茫然，和現在林水中的表情如出一轍。

月色下，一闕詞不合時宜地浮上來。

愛他明月好，憔悴也相關。

他和林水中仍維持一貫的相處模式，彼此對當日的談話絕口不提。

一個月後，高堯收到表哥發來的訊息，表哥九月回台，問他有沒有空聚餐。高堯的表哥小時候移民加拿大，後來在美國求學，現在任職於美商，經常來返台美兩地，表哥的羽球打得不錯，每次回來的時候，兄弟倆有空就會互相切磋。

他確認自己的官司排期，回覆對方自己有空的時間，對話結束後，他的指尖懸在鍵盤上方，又敲下一句，『你有沒有空幫我買一件ＭＬＢ的球衣？洛杉磯天使，背號４７。』

那頭停頓一下，高堯又加碼，『答應你一個條件。』

『好，我看看。』

結束對話，高堯轉身投入新的民事訴訟中，時間悄然即逝，當他再次接到表哥的訊息，已經是九月。

『下周六晚上空出來跟我打球，記得你的球衣跟你的條件。』

高堯看到訊息時，正在跟林水中閒聊，「我下週六要去打羽球。你想不想打？」

「我只喜歡打棒球。」林水中低聲說，「十一月底，台灣戲曲中心在台南有實驗性質的演出，我會出演開幕戲，你要來的話，可以帶你去看以前我打球的球場。」

那是第一次林水中講了切身相關的事，高堯迅速打開自己的行事曆上，「十一月幾號？我先記起來。」

「要看場地喬到哪一天，下周我再跟你確認時間。」林水中頓了一下，「高堯，」

高堯正將自己在十一月最後一周的行事曆上做滿標記，他漫不經心地輕哼一聲當作回應。

「我希望你可以來看。」林水中輕聲說，「也許會有你想要的答案。」

「什麼意思？」高堯敏銳地問。

「要睡了，晚安。」林水中單方面切斷了對話，高堯吐出一口氣，忽然有點期待。

週六傍晚，表哥開車來接他，多嘴地叮囑他，「你去拿一套換洗衣物，一定要記得帶內衣褲。」

高堯挑起眉，「我洗澡會認蓮蓬頭。」

表哥瞥他一眼，「你會用到，現在快去拿。」

高堯返身隨手抓了一套換洗衣褲才出門，「你到底要幹嘛？」

「Jason你知道吧？」表哥發動汽車，俐落倒車後，開上高架道路，「你今天的任務就是跟他一組打雙打，對手是其他羽球隊的人，可能是Jerry和Tim。」

高堯的表哥在美國求學時，加入台灣同學會的羽球隊，部分羽球隊的成員回台灣後，仍會固定打球，高堯偶爾跟他們打過幾次，都是跟著表哥去的。

「為什麼你不自己跟Jason一組？」高堯忍不住懷疑其中有詐，「你們要幹嘛？」

表哥輕描淡寫地說，「剩下的Jason會跟你解釋，你今天的任務就是照Jason說的做，他叫你幹嘛你就幹嘛，抗議無效。」

高堯愈想愈不對，總覺得自己踏進火坑裡，但轉念又想，不過就是打雙打，又不是跳火圈，應該沒什麼好怕的，「好吧，但是你結束之後要拿球衣給我。」

表哥鄭重地說，「君子一言，駟馬難追。」

高堯忍不住笑出來，「你講話好古人喔，現在沒人這樣講了啦，代溝。」果然受的教育不一樣，講話方式都有隔閡，表哥上次和他們一起去唱卡拉OK，表哥的歌單也出現年代的斷層，高堯光想到就笑，打算下次跟林水中分享。

表哥默不作聲地開到體育館附近，他停好車，和高堯拿著球具包一起坐電梯，電梯門一開，表哥腳步踉蹌，差點跌倒，高堯即時伸手去攙扶，「你還好嗎？」

「好像有點扭到。」表哥搭在他肩上的力道很大，彷彿將大半的體重都壓到他身上，高堯扶著表哥走到羽球場櫃台，看見Jerry站在櫃台算帳。

「Jerry哥，我哥好像腳扭到，你有沒有冰敷袋之類的？」高堯提高音量引起Jerry的注意，Jerry快步走過來，將表哥的另一隻手搭上自己的肩，「你還好嗎？」

「沒事，」表哥搖頭，「今天的比賽，我就不參加了，高堯會代替我上場，輸贏算我的。」

Jerry挑起眉，與表哥交換一個意味深長的表情，「你跟高堯說了嗎？」

「說什麼？」高堯在他們兩個人之間相互掃視。

表哥語焉不詳地說，「我有跟他說，他今天就是Jason的搭檔，Jason做什麼，他就做什麼。」

「Alex！」Jason從球場另一端跑過來，「你怎麼那麼慢，暖身了嗎？」他一看到高堯，立刻打招呼，「嗨，高堯，好久不見。」

「好久不見，Jason哥。」高堯禮貌地打招呼，看著Jerry把表哥扶到工作人員休息室，「我哥扭傷腳了，今天我替他打。」

表哥在進門之前，一手扶著Jerry的肩膀，單手搭在門框上，回頭說，「Jason，我跟高堯說好了，他今天全程聽你的。」

「收到。」Jason上下掃視高堯一眼，用手勾住他的脖子，將他拖到一邊，「你哥有跟你說了吧？你內褲帶了沒？」

高堯眉頭一皺，發現案情並不單純，「什麼內褲？你們不是要打球嗎？」

Jason用手掌橫切過自己的頸項，「殊死戰，今天有非贏不可的理由，所以我跟你哥說好要用奇襲戰術。」

「什麼非贏不可的理由？什麼奇襲戰術？」高堯眉頭皺得更深，發現案情非常不單純。

Jason沉痛地看他，「我們一個好朋友要結婚，他居然只給兩個伴郎的額度你知道嗎？多狠心！所以我們要用球技決勝負。」

「那跟內褲有什麼關係？」高堯忽然有非常不好的預感。

「我跟你哥商量之後，覺得我們可以這樣打球。」Jason邊說邊將高堯拉到自己放球具包的地方，將三角內褲從自己的包裡拿出來，套在自己頭上，只露出兩隻眼睛，堂堂金熊大學高材生瞬間淪落成搶劫犯。

「我不要。」高堯一秒拒絕。

「你哥說你一切聽我的。」Jason頭腦轉得很快，「你應該有答應他什麼條件吧。」

高堯倒抽一口氣，發現那件ＭＬＢ球衣就像吊在餓馬前面的紅蘿蔔，他抓緊手中的球具包，手掌三度收緊又放開，「好吧，你想幹嘛？」

Jason悄聲說，「等一下你把內褲塞在口袋，要開球之前再戴好，我們盡快速戰速決，這場的對手是Jerry和Tim，雙打落在五五波，如果加上內褲干擾，我們就有很大的贏面。」

「是嗎？」高堯懷疑地看他，不覺得事情會這麼順利，但箭在弦上，一定要發，高堯深吸一口氣，從球具包裡掏出自己的內褲塞到口袋，表情視死如歸，「走吧。」

「很上道。」Jason用力拍了一下他的肩，兩個人拿著球拍上場，「一局定勝負。」Jason搶先說道，高堯懷疑那是因為Jason怕會在自己的內褲裡窒息。

「好。」雙方達成共識，Jason將羽球上拋，四個人齊齊仰頭，頭顱順著球的軌跡移動，羽球輕輕落地，球頭指向Jason和高堯。

「我們先發。」Jason將羽球夾在腋下，動作迅速地從口袋裡掏出三角內褲戴到自己頭上，他將內褲拉到下巴處戴好戴滿，高堯見時局如此，只得跟進，他沉痛地將自己的四角內褲掏出來反戴在頭上，四角內褲比較寬鬆，不能如同三角內褲般恰好露出雙眼，他意思性地將內褲的鬆緊帶箍在額頭，暗自希望等會打球時內褲不要掉下來。

Jason向他點頭，站在右前方，高堯移動到Jason正後方，兩個人表情嚴肅，對場的Jerry和Tim已經大笑出聲。

高堯一般會等對手準備好才發球，但看Jason無所不用其極的架勢，顯然今天不用保持運動家風度，果不其然，Jason招呼沒打就直接發球，球很短小，Jerry慢半拍才往前一步，拍面輕碰羽球，球往上彈飛過網，Jason兩步移動來到左側網前，手腕下壓用力扣殺，球壓得又低又淺，球迅速落到Jerry腳前。

「１：０。」

發球方得分，換邊發球。Jason站到左前方，高堯舉起球拍待命，對面的Jerry和Tim抿緊唇，表情嚴肅，不過高堯事後推測，他們很可能只是在用力忍笑。

Jason這次發球發得很偏，球落在邊線上，Tim兩步來到邊線，將球挑到對面後場的左對角，高堯邁開米字步，移動期間，內褲下滑垂到眼前，高堯用力甩頭，試圖保持視線無阻，擊球時間慢了一拍，他本想扣殺，最後一刻卻改成切球，球飛過網，對面的Jerry迅速補位，將球挑遠到右後場，高堯再度移動到右側，他邊跑位邊重新調整內褲的位置，將球打到對場斜對角，Tim舉高球拍，擊球時拍面微側，將球切到對方網前，網前的Jason再度將球挑遠，球飛越到後場線，右半場的Jerry回以長球，高堯覷緊時機，拍面一轉，將球殺到對方網前右邊線，Jerry來不及回防，高堯漂亮拿下一分。

「２：０。」

以往Jerry的移動沒那麼慢，高堯與Jason對看一眼，瞬間達成共識，在對手還沒習慣他們的搞笑頭飾之前，必須乘勝追擊，將比數拉開。

高堯吐出一口長氣，趁Jason沒發現時偷偷調整自己的內褲，將內褲褲腳後拉，讓褲腳垂在後腦杓，露出光潔的前額，他知道自己內褲下的頭髮一定亂七八糟，出門前都白梳了，這副樣子絕不能讓林水中看到。

他握緊球拍，和Jason換邊，Jason繼續發球，球同樣發到對手的左邊線，Jerry這次早有準備，他上前兩步打算挑球，垂眼看見等在網後的Jason，手一抖，球挑得離網子太近，Jason趁此機會殺球，球迅速飛到右半場的空門，得分。

「３：０。」

「媽啊Jason，你這招真是有夠陰毒。」Jerry忍不住笑道，「為了贏，竟然不擇手段。」

Jason等Jerry站回原位，即刻發球給Tim，他邊回球邊說，「人不為己，天誅地滅。」

高堯為了避免自己受到內褲的干擾，他整場只盯著球看，用聲音判斷Jason的跑位，頭上的內褲經過幾次調整後，終於不再干擾他的視線，他一開始因為內褲移位而失的分數並不多，總體來說，對手受到的影響比他更大。

「２１：１７。」

高堯一把抓下頭上的內褲，棉質的四角內褲褲緣都是他的汗水，高堯隨手塞進自己的口袋，走到網前，與對手互相擊掌，「謝謝。」「辛苦了。」

等高堯轉頭，才看見自己的表哥與一個男人站在腳架後方，腳架上擺著攝影機，男人正低頭確認攝影機中的畫面，高堯心知不對，他快速走過去，不抱希望地問，「你都拍下來了？」

表哥拍拍他的肩，「不用擔心，主要不是拍你，到時候會幫你打馬賽克的。」

高堯震驚地問，「打馬賽克！你們要幹嘛，這要在哪裡播？你們已經侵害我的肖像權了！」

表哥嘖了一聲，「所以說家裡有念法律的很煩，動不動就要告你，」他看向高堯，「其實只是存證而已，沒要公開播出，你很在意的話，我就把你的鏡頭減掉。」

高堯不為所動，「你先告訴我你到底要幹嘛，」他後知後覺發現，「欸，你的腳好了！」

表哥和攝影的男人對看一眼，兩個人瞬間達成共識，表哥決定坦白，「新郎倌說，誰的點子可以成功整到Jason，誰就可以代表致詞。我們大家說好，只要有人出點子，其他人都要配合實行，結果由新郎裁定，所以我們要錄影存證給他看。」

高堯總算明白了，「那今天——」

表哥點點頭，「今天是我的點子，你做得不錯。」他拍拍高堯的肩，「球衣在後車廂，等下拿給你。」

男人挑眉問，「什麼球衣？」

「他要一件洛杉磯天使隊的球衣。」表哥嗤了一聲，「看到訊息差點噓爆他。」

高堯一頭霧水，「天使隊哪裡不好？」那是林水中喜歡的球隊。

「請唯一支持奧克蘭運動家隊！」表哥和男人異口同聲，震得高堯差點耳鳴，「不要那麼大聲，我沒重聽。」

「我那裡有好多頂運動家的帽子，都是學校送的，等下一起拿給你。」表哥決定強迫推銷。

「可以不要嗎？」高堯快速解釋，「球衣是送朋友的，不是我要的！」

表哥挑起眉，「朋友？什麼朋友交情這麼好，你願意配合戴內褲演出？」

那句話無預警擊中他對林水中混亂的心思，男人摸著下巴盯著他看，高堯忽然感到不自在，比剛才戴內褲打球還要窘，他強自鎮定，「就是好到我願意戴內褲打球也要送禮物的朋友。」

男人頓時做出結論，「大概跟Tony的『朋友』是一樣的意思吧。」就是表面上說還沒交往，但默不作聲就把人拉去拍婚紗照的那種「朋友」。

表哥一秒理解，「好啦好啦，不為難你。等下就拿給你。」

高堯頓時莫名其妙，但他很識相，什麼也沒問，表哥與羽球隊交代一聲，就載他回家，順便把那件球衣交給他。

「錢的部分就不跟你收了，今晚謝謝你啊。」表哥拍拍他的肩，「祝你跟你朋友順利交往。」

「欸！」高堯來不及辯解，表哥已經把車開走，他一手拿著球衣，一手提著球具包走進家門。回家之後，他將東西隨手放在沙發，走進浴室洗澡，他邊淋浴邊琢磨著把球衣交給林水中的時機，腦海裡忽然重播表哥的聲音。

『祝你跟你朋友順利交往。』

一瞬間，林水中在暈黃燈光下的笑容浮上來，然後是青年穿短袖時露出的修長手臂，手臂的肌肉勻稱結實，線條優美，高堯閉上眼睛，額頭靠著冰涼的大理石牆壁，想像林水中用修長的手指握住自己的下身，他粗喘一口氣，右手跟著幻想一起握住自己，細膩地反覆套弄，他的呻吟含在喉間，高堯隨手將水流開得更大，溫度調得更低，卻止不住身體逐漸上升的溫度，腦海裡的林水中正跪在他兩腿之間，低頭含進自己又吐出，從他跨間抬頭看他，淋浴間霧氣蒸騰，林水中在水霧之間露出朦朧又清澈的笑容，如夢似幻，快感瞬間瀕臨頂峰，高堯克制不住，體液撒了一地。

他的前額抵著大理石牆壁，急促的喘息，所有曖昧朦朧的心思都變得清晰，彷彿未來的藍圖裡，那些妨礙視線的水霧都被拭去，圖中清楚呈現一條蜿蜒寬闊的道路，他雖看不清道路的終點，但向前的指示路牌卻一目了然，絕不會被錯認。

高堯很早就將林水中出演開幕戲的時間訂下來，他當天穿得很正式，灰襯衫加黑西裝，還打了一條深藍色領帶，一早坐高鐵下台南，轉沙崙線到火車站，再叫車到表演廳。

他到的時間很早，劇場還沒開放，高堯在附近找了一間咖啡廳坐，簡單吃過後，才進入表演廳。

林水中要出演的劇目是《寶劍記》的《夜奔》，取材自《林沖夜奔》，這是水滸傳裡精彩的一段故事，宋朝八十萬禁軍總教頭林沖有一美妻，夫妻多年恩愛，妻子卻因貌美而被奸臣高逑的義子強搶，高逑父子陷害林沖帶刀擅闖白虎堂，趁機將他發配滄洲，一路上林沖受盡折磨，差點葬身火場，種種天災人禍後，林沖最後知道真相，他毅然決然投奔梁山好漢，反抗朝廷。

高堯閱讀著劇目簡介，《夜奔》這一折戲難度極高，武打部分雖是京戲，唱腔卻是崑曲，每個字都要唱準唱滿，又稱滿宮滿調，戲裡的唱腔、唸白、作工、武打平均相互穿插，經常要邊唱邊打，打要打得有勁，唱要唱得飽滿，情緒上，林沖英雄落魄壯志未酬，言語間潛藏對昏君佞臣的怨恨，情感層層疊疊慢慢遞進，表演很吃基本功，又是獨腳戲，容不得一絲錯，戲曲界長年流傳著一句話，「男怕夜奔，女怕思凡。」，正足以說明這折戲的難度。

他沉定心思，等著林水中出場。

今天的表演是實驗性質，這折戲只是選段，林水中出場的時間不長，唱的是整折戲裡最有名的曲牌《折桂令》。

開場時，林水中隨著鑼鼓一步一步走位亮相，說了幾句唸白，「想俺林沖，在那八十萬軍中，作一個禁軍教頭，征那吐蕃的時節呵。」他拉長音，嗩吶和笙簫並起，起唱。

「實指望封侯萬里班超，」林水中雙手憑空比劃，身體同時轉圈，單腳站立，「到如今，」他雙手手臂同時微舉，左腳打直，踢到右掌心後順勢又轉一圈，動作一氣呵成，高堯看得目瞪口呆，想不到林水中才唱短短一句就要做這麼多動作。

「生逼做叛國黃巾，做了背主黃巢，」林水中一招一式，做工又穩又準，每一個字與動作都鏗鏘有力，配合文武場，氣勢逼人。

「恰便似脫韝蒼鷹，」林水中左腳踢到頭側，左手握住左腳掌，單腳站立轉圈，聲音沒停，他放開左腳，左右手做出騰空飛翔的架式，左腳浮空，右腳控制身體慢慢再轉一圈，正面面向觀眾，定格在「鷹」字，觀眾席上頓時響起一陣掌聲。

接下來林水中沒再停頓，邊唱邊打，手勢忽快忽慢，腳下配合行走，「離籠狡兔，折網騰蛟。」他將右腳盤起到大腿處，雲手不停，「救國難誰誅正卯，掌刑法難得皋陶，似這鬢髮焦灼，行李蕭條。」

這段唱詞中隱約熟悉的發音讓高堯一怔，以為自己聽錯，他很快拉回注意力，繼續觀賞場上的林水中。

「此一去搏得個斗轉天回，」林水中一連左翻身好幾圈，聲音拉高轉唸白，「高逑！」

林水中右手用力拍一下左手心，食指中指併攏向天一指，「管叫你海沸——」他兩手臂向前伸直，雙手掌心向下平攤，掌心浮空抖動，「山——」左腳右腳連踢到右手心，每一踢，音便頓，吐字又剛又硬，最後定格。

「搖！」

「好！」觀眾的掌聲相當熱烈，林水中後面還有一段，高堯聽得並不專心，一直在想他前面那段表演，等中場休息，高堯用手機搜尋《折桂令》，尋找林水中的劇本，他很快找到目標，盯著台詞看了很久，這個唱段有許多典故，高堯一個一個查，心裡五味雜陳。

林水中下戲後，在表演廳門口找到高堯，「你覺得怎麼樣？」

高堯躑躅半晌，「很棒，很厲害。」他微微扯開唇角，「難怪你聽到我的名字那麼驚訝。」

林水中微微笑開，「我覺得你的名字不是碰巧。」他領著高堯往外走，傍晚天氣轉涼，林水中邊走邊說，「我以前在附近讀書，不過棒球場在外面，有點隱密，我帶你去看一下。」

「嗯。」高堯跟著林水中走，「對了，我有個東西想拿給你。」

「是什麼？」林水中側首問他。

高堯平淡地說，「先去看你的球場吧。」他停頓一下，又問，「所以你說你喜歡我的名字，只是因為發音嗎？」

「我這個人有點宿命論。」林水中慢慢地說，「我小時候被我爸帶著看戲，《夜奔》是我爸最喜歡的戲，尤其是裴豔玲先生的版本，我爸喜歡到連我的名字都是林沖的擴寫，我感覺有一天必須要演出這場戲。」

林水中領著高堯穿過樹叢，「我練了很多年，一直沒成功。認識你的時候，剛好又碰到瓶頸，本來想放棄，皋陶卻來到我面前。」他伸手扣住高堯的手腕，走到投手丘，「他還說他是律師。」林水中偏頭看他，「我在想，也許這就是命運，老天叫我不能放棄。」

高堯凝視著他，小心翼翼地問，「所以你對我是？」

林水中笑而不答，轉而看向投手丘，「我曾經站在這個投手丘上，後來我離開了，並沒有好好告別。我離開之前，曾經告訴我自己，如果我回來的時候，旁邊有人跟著我，我就和那個人在一起，不管他是誰。」

林水中轉向高堯，「我說過，我很相信宿命。林沖一輩子就等一個皋陶還他清白，可是他沒有等到。」林水中輕輕扣上高堯的指掌，沒有被掙開，他欣喜地微笑，「但是我等到了。」

高堯吐出一口氣，握緊林水中的手，他傾前，貼上林水中的唇，林水中闔上眼，嘴唇微張，接下高堯的吻，他用另一手扶在高堯的頸項，指尖貼在快速躍動的動脈上。

半晌，高堯抵著他的額頭，輕聲說，「我以為我什麼都沒想，現在我發現，原來我想了很久。」

林水中低笑，他的聲音低沉，在鼻息交融之間聽起來格外性感，高堯喘了一口氣，覺得自己的身體發熱，他抱緊林水中，煽情的幻想畫面浮上腦海，下身在摩擦之間逐漸挺立。

林水中微微挑起眉，在他耳邊說，「其實我離開之前曾經許願，我回來的時候，要和我喜歡的人在投手丘來一發，向它宣告，我不是被驅逐的。你今天願意幫我實現這個願望嗎？」

事後回想起來，高堯也不確定事情怎麼就發展到那一步，他頭腦昏昏脹脹親吻林水中，等他回過神來，林水中已經將牛仔褲和內褲都脫掉摺好，放進自己的背包，他下身赤裸著，身上的休閒服只蓋到腰間，露出勻稱結實的長腿，他問還在呆愣的高堯，「你不把褲子脫下來嗎？」

「但是我沒有準備——」高堯原本想說他沒有心理準備，就看見林水中倆指併攏，指尖抹上潤滑膏，他面向高堯，雙腳岔開站立，上半身側轉，回頭看自己用指尖緩慢探入自己的臀穴，他微微喘息，臉龐微紅，不復往日清冷，夕陽的餘暉在林水中的雙腿上微微反光，像要融進空氣裡，一瞬間，高堯以為自己看見人魚，上半身穿著休閒服，裸露的下半身模糊不清，看起來那麼美麗，而且他的人魚又會唱歌又會武打，身材修長體態勻稱，現在還在他面前露出陷入情慾的表情。

那一刻，他覺得整個腦子都燒壞了。他撿起林水中扔給他的保險套，用牙齒咬開封口，他微微解開褲頭，拉下內褲，將保險套戴在自己早已硬挺的下身上，他抬眼，林水中走近他，抬起右腳勾住他的腰，林水中的平衡感很好，單腳站立的姿勢平穩從容，勾在高堯腰間的大腿結實有力，高堯雙手握著他的腰，慢慢進到他的身體裡，這是高堯的第一次，他憑著本能移動身體，感覺到林水中更加箍緊他的腰，在他耳邊低沉的喘息。

「高堯，站穩。」林水中低聲說，高堯下意識稍稍蹲低，穩住下盤，林水中抬起左腳勾住他的腰，微微調整姿勢，高堯只感覺到身體輕輕一晃，林水中雙腳已經環在他腰際，坐在他的硬挺上，他沒感覺到重，彷彿林水中沒有重量，他本想問，林水中忽然開始上下移動，吞吐他的下身，性的愉悅比他過往自瀆還要刺激，高堯只覺得一股戰慄從脊髓竄到腦門，他微微一抖，下體噴射而出，他聽見林水中混在呻吟裡的笑聲，忍不住發窘，他一時發狠，用力握緊林水中的腰，由下往上狠狠撞擊，直到林水中忽然倒抽一口氣，和他一樣瀕臨頂峰。

事後，林水中穿回內褲和牛仔褲，運動完後，林水中還保有不少體力，高堯卻差點腿軟，林水中沒笑他，他扶著高堯走出樹林，到附近的餐廳吃飯。

高堯在餐廳裡把洛杉磯天使隊的球衣拿出來，「你之前說你是投手，所以我查了一下，Griffin Canning是天使隊出名的投手，我就買了他的背號，想說你可能會喜歡。」

林水中慎重地接過來，「謝謝你。」他輕輕撫摸那件球衣，高堯支手撐頰，「你知道我為這件球衣付出什麼代價嗎？」

林水中抬眼看他，沒回答，但高堯知道林水中在聽。

高堯無奈地嘆了一口氣，「我跟你說過我有個表哥吧？前兩年帶我去看《十五貫》那個，他啊——」

○

高堯成為林水中表演的固定觀眾，他一連看了好幾年表演，座位都買最前排，長年下來也認識許多固定買前排座位的其他觀眾，像是鄭奶奶、趙爺爺、曹先生等等，大部分的觀眾都比高堯年長許多，但彼此有共通話題，聊天也很愉快，其中有一位孫女士讓高堯感覺特別親切，兩個人都很早就注意到林水中的表演，慢慢看著他進步，孫女士看劇場的經驗比高堯豐富，中場休息時，還會特地解釋一些專有名詞給高堯聽。

表演結束後，高堯會和其他戲友一起等林水中下戲，有的戲友會和林水中聊天，有的會獻花，有的會合照，林水中從不拒絕。高堯會耐心等其他觀眾都離開後，才和林水中兩個人一起去吃飯。

有一年，高堯出差到桃園，正好撞上林水中的公演，林水中不以為意，只叮囑他好好打官司。當日，高堯回程時，在計程車上聽到一首流行歌，這首流行歌內容宣揚同性相戀，記者私下採訪民眾的意見，許多長輩都表達不贊同，但這首流行歌很受年輕人歡迎，被反覆傳唱，還位列卡拉OK點播排行榜前三名好幾週的時間。

廣播電台在流行歌播放完畢後，訪問這首流行歌的創作者，高堯對訪問內容不以為意，直到訪問結束後，電台播放同一個創作者的下一首單曲，高堯才凝神細聽。

高堯到家時，林水中已經準備休息，高堯處理完剩下的公事，簡單沖過澡後，便上床抱著林水中一同入睡。

隔日是假日，高堯起床時，林水中已經買好早餐，坐在餐桌上吃著燒餅油條，高堯走過去拉開座椅，坐在林水中對面，他喝了一口溫豆漿，慢條斯理地說，「原來紀程澤是你的朋友。」

林水中將口中的食物嚥下，又喝了一口豆漿，「你看到那部MV了？」

高堯先點頭，又搖頭，「我是先聽到《皋陶》，覺得歌詞描寫很劇場，才去搜索紀程澤，一搜就看到《九局下半兩好三壞》的微電影。」他摸了摸下巴新長的鬍渣，「沒想到他那天有看到我們。」

林水中笑了一聲，「其實他誤會了，我當初離家主要是想進劇校，當然性向也是其中一個原因，不過我很高興他寫那兩首歌，讓我兩個願望一次滿足。」

高堯凝視著林水中的笑容，看到MV後，他有個問題一直想問，他慢慢吃完油條，問題還在舌尖反覆滾動，終究沒有問出來。

又過幾個月，高堯在場外等林水中下戲，戲友們圍在前台，孫女士向他道別，說趕著去接小孩，旁邊的鄭奶奶插話道，「張太太啊，你是不是都沒和水中講過話？他應該快出來了。」

高堯也幫著勸，「水中很喜歡和觀眾互動，他如果知道你關注他這麼多年，他一定會很感動。」

孫女士輕輕搖頭，「可惜我趕時間，小孩補習班要下課了。下場戲再見，先走了。」

見她這麼說，大家也不強留，高堯盯著孫女士逐漸走遠的背影，某個畫面在電光火石間閃過腦海，他忽然追出去，邊追邊叫，「孫女士，請等一下。」

孫女士正好停在路燈前，她回頭疑惑地看向高堯，「小高，什麼事？」

高堯藉著微弱的燈光打量孫女士的長相，終於發現為何孫女士總讓他感覺特別親切，他慢慢地說，「有一個問題想請問您，如果冒犯，還請海涵。」

孫女士好笑地說，「你在說什麼？趕快問吧，我趕時間。」

高堯舔了舔乾燥的下唇，心跳略略加快，衝動之下的舉動現在想來似乎有些不妥，他吞了一口唾液，仍然決定要問。

「請問，您是不是有一位姓林的兒子？」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要的小註釋：  
劇場稱「先生」是尊稱，無關性別  
《慾望城國》的預告片可以看到吳興國後空翻的一幕。


End file.
